


I'm Cool Now!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The OA (TV), 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Tomoko does the OA movements!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'm Cool Now!

A/N: I don't know a lot about The OA but I hope you like the crossover anyway!

Tomoko decided that she would go to the dance after all. She thought it was probably not fun for her without a partner but maybe she would like it anyway.

So she got to the dance and they let her in. She started to dance, but she didn't know how to dance and she accidently did the movements from The OA! Suddenly she was in a different universe and all of the people there thought she was really cool in that universe!

"Wow, I like being cool now," she said. But then Hap came and he caught her because he thought she was the OA! But then he let her go because she wasn't.

"Sorry for the mistake!" Hap said.

"It's okay because I'm cool now!" Tomoko said.

The End


End file.
